


To Be With You

by Melancholyx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader gonna have fun with Fluffybuns!, Romance, Sweet! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholyx/pseuds/Melancholyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore x Reader. You're ready to fight Asgore but you don't want to kill him. Take place in the Pacifist ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was in my FanFiction account as well  
> The reader can be a girl or a boy  
> Enjoy!~

(Y/N) walk in the kings garden you though there was gonna be corpse and blood but instead there's golden flowers everywhere it look like his garden. The king seems to be watering the plants. ''Oh I didn't know a guest was gonna come here.'' He says and turn around. ''Howdy-'' He froze and frown as he sees you.''Hello Asgore...'' You say.  
''I badly want to ask to have a tea with me but... You know how it is.'' He said and you nodded.

''If you're ready follow me.'' Asgore said and you follow him.

  
He turn around and sees you were pretty nervous. ''Just think of it like a visit to the dentist.'' Asgore said trying to make your worries go away and smile walking away. You didn't like any of this. You didn't want to kill anyone.

  
The king doesn't even look evil, his a very nice goat monster and adorable. You remember how many time he kills you but you keep trying to the end.  
You enter where the barrier is and for a while you stare at Asgore. ''Why things have to be like this?'' You though to yourself and sigh.

  
Asgore turn around to looks at you. ''If you have something you need to do go even if its reading a book or take a walk.'' He said. You weren't ready for this.

  
''No i'm ready.'' You said. ''Are you sure (Y/N)?'' You looks at him and wonder how he knows your name. ''How you know my name is (Y/N)?'' You ask. Asgore looks at you and smile. ''This may surprise you but you say your name to me in the other time line.'' You blinks his eyes. ''You know of my-'' He cut you off what you were saying. ''Ability to Save and Reset? Yes I do know.'' He said. You were in shock.

  
''So you know how many time I die?'' You ask.

  
The king frown and nodded. ''Yes.''

  
''If you know that then why you keep killing me?'' You ask. That comment you made make him stood in silence before answering. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill you.'' Asgore said.

  
You looks down. ''I'm not fine with this...'' You said and Asgore nodded. ''I know human that is why I don't deserve your mercy...'' He said.

  
You walk toward him and holds his hand. ''Come on Asgore don't do this!'' You beg. ''I'm sorry I can not let anyone down again!'' He said and push you away. ''We have to end this!'' He said and grab his weapon preparing himself to attack you.

  
You close your eyes and hopes for the best.

  
Suddenly someone trow a fireball at him. ''My child are you alright?'' Your worry goat mom alike ask. ''Toriel!'' You say and grins bigger. ''I know I said I shouldn't be here but I couldn't let you do this. To go to the surface you have to have all the souls. I don't want you to kill Asgore because of it.'' She said.

  
''Tori you come back!'' Asgore said and grins.

  
''I'm not here for you Asgore... I'm here for my child.'' Toriel said. Asgore frown not that fact of Toriel rejecting him but she was here to take you away from him. ''You're taking (Y/N) away?'' He ask. ''Yes.'' Toriel said.

  
You looks at Asgore and notice that he was sad. ''Mom can I stay with him for a minute?'' You ask her and this make the king in shock and smile. Toriel looks at you and blinks her eyes. ''Hmmm... Of course but Asgore if you hurt my child once again I will hurt you.'' She said and walks away.

  
Asgore looks at you and said. ''Why you want to stay with me? After I kill you so many times?'' He ask and sit down.

  
You sit down with him and tickles his feet. ''Because I want to be with you!'' You giggles and he chuckles. ''S-Stop hahaha!'' You stopped and looks at him. ''(Y/N)... Do you want to stay here?'' He ask.

  
You stay in silence and think. ''Yes to be with you.'' You say and blushes. He blushes as well. ''Are you sure?'' He ask.

  
You nodded and he put his arm around your waist and kiss your head. ''That would be lovely.'' Asgore said. You smile and hugs him. ''I know...'' You said. You guys were hugging for a while until Toriel pick you up and takes you home.

Maybe he wasn't bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it you dirty sinner!♥


End file.
